<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outbreak Lockdown by DiamondDept</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161591">Outbreak Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept'>DiamondDept</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV), Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, AU, Alternate Universe, Casualty, Characters in Self Isolation, Coronavirus, Multi, Outbreak in the ED, coronavirus fic, non sexual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Cas S34 E42 AU.</p><p>The experiences of the ED staff/Casualty characters in lockdown</p><p>Currently have chapters planned for: Will and Archie, Connie &amp; Jacob, Robyn and Charlie, Kian, Marty and Jade, David &amp; Rosa plus a bubble of Lev, Faith and Dylan along with Ethan shielding on his own</p><p>Changes to canon: Will and Connie had an affair but she still decided to lockdown with Jacob, Archie is gay and Will is bisexual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh, Faith Cadogan/Lev Malinovsky, Will Noble &amp; Archie Hudson, Will Noble/Connie Beauchamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Will and Archie's lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will be some Holby City references as in this story some of the ED staff did attend Essie's funeral</p><p>I'm going to be break down the ED staff into multiple households and some past characters may reappear where required</p><p> </p><p>ALL HOLBY/CASUALTY EPISODES REGARDLESS OF WHEN AIRED ON TV ARE PRE-LOCKDOWN IN THIS STORY</p><p>Each household will be broken into 2 chapters. 1) Those characters experience of lockdown and 2) the self isolation after the ED outbreak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last 6 months had been a learning curve and half for Will. The Emergency Department and it's staff was broken up into three sections: Covid Patients (Red) , non-Covid Patients (yellow) and Paediatrics (Children) (Blue). As the Paeds consultant Will was in charge of The Blue Team. It had been a MASSIVE increase in responsibilities for the young consultant. As he was still not over Fenisha properly, Will through himself into his work.</p><p>Out of work his life had changed massively as well. At the start of the lockdown Connie and Max McGerry ,the CEO, from upstairs had told the staff and him explicitly that partying, heavy drinking and sex with strangers was off the cards because they they were key workers and they had to protect the patients. So on his time off from work besides sleeping and keeping his house slightly clean he spending his free time working out and redecorating his house. It was his first proper home having travelled as a locum for years. Some of the aspects of lockdown outside of work Will did enjoy especially that on his days off now he didn't even have to get dressed.</p><p>He did invite Ethan to lockdown with him but because of his Huntington's Ethan decided it was best for him to shield alone as Will would be needed at work.</p><p>March 2020:</p><p>Because of everything that had happened so far it wasn't a massive shock to him when 1 week into the UK wide lockdown as it became clear this pandemic situation wouldn't be over quickly Will got a call from Archie in Sudan. Her mission had been suspended and she was returning to the UK BUT she'd given up the lease on her flat and had no where to stay. Will has 3 bedroom house plus a large attic office so he invited his close friend to move in on a friendly basis if she did 2 weeks in a hotel after landing back to protect him as a key worker at his expense to his wallet. Because all the days had lost meaning to him, Will had forgotten when Archie was moving in despite having set one of his guest rooms up and put actual food in the fridge.</p><p>It was 10AM on Easter Sunday and Connie had given all the staff the full bank holiday weekend off to recharge, Will had just woken up and was making his way downstairs - He slept naked and because he didn't share the house with anyone else he had no reason to get dressed so he went down his plush carpet stairs and down the hall to the kitchen to make the first of many coffees for the day naked but then the doorbell rang and Archie was knocking and shouting on the other side. “Shit” he said under his breath</p><p>"WILL!" "Oh my god! are you even awake yet" Archie shouted through front door as Will reached for his phone that he'd left on the counter to charge overnight and realised what day it was. He picked up his iPhone and rang the person stood outside his door while he ran upstairs, while trying to protect his modesty "Alright Arch keep it down, listen I haven't eaten yet and not have I got any milk if you leave your suitcases on the step and I'll come and get them if you nip to the corner shop with the Costa machine that is open on Bank Holidays because I just got outta bed and I'm not even dressed yet". He heard a very deep sigh down the line of the phone and heard to footsteps away from his house.</p><p>He didn't actually know what to wear because he had to arrive at work in his scrubs because they can't use the locker room, he did his shopping on the way home, ordered take out most nights and as soon as he did get home, Will would just strip down to his Calvin Klein briefs and hoodie because he just couldn't be arsed to get dressed again. And Will spent his weekends in lockdown working his way through decorating his entire house and working out. So he had no idea what to wear because he hadn't properly got dressed in weeks so he chose the easiest options, got dressed and rushed down to get Archie's belongings from his doorstep as he waited for new housemate to return.</p><p>Archie had impact on Will’s life almost immediately, she helped him keep the house tidy, gave him someone to unload onto now understood how A&amp;Es work. They bonded in a completely asexual manner and became the best of friends. They did all sorts of fun and weird experiences together: Archie gave Will a #LockdownTrim, they painted his house together, Will tried not completely overreact when he went to grab his toothbrush one night after a long shift and Archie's box of tampons fell out on him. Archie did have to accept some things about Will including that he will literally leave his shit (phone, keys, clothes) all over the house. </p><p>They opened up to each other, Archie explaining to Will that she DEFINITELY don't have romantic feelings for him and Will told Archie all about Fenisha, his mental health struggles which is why he never settled down in one place before Holby</p><p>June 2020:</p><p>It's Will's first week of leave since last November as he did work through Christmas. It was forecast 30 degrees outside this week so Archie suggested to Will  “So the shops have reopened right, so they I'd bet there'll be a load of sales in store” Archie said to Will again because she doubt if he was listening to “Alright, Alright, Arch we’ll go tomorrow so long as we pay for our own things….</p><p>Which is how after Archie has submitted Will to the agony of spending any time in a clothing store with a woman. They ended up in the Calvin Klein store, Will had thought he had slipped away from Archie so he could go and get more swimwear so he could finally use the impulse hot tub that they brought off Amazon. Chucking his swimwear of choice in his basket, he selected his underwear of choice which he was going to buy including a bright red pair which would show of his bulge to the best of his abilities the next time he could hook up with strangers, when Archie tried sneaking up him. Sensing her presence behind him, he just deadpanned “I know your behind me Arch” and she just laughed. </p><p>July:</p><p>Once restrictions had been eased further, Archie started babysitting/home schooling Faith and Lev’s children during the day so that both Lev and Faith could work at the same time, which gave Archie something to do now her mission has been postponed a year and an opportunity for Will to point out that she is actually good with kids. Archie and Will also had a frank and awkward chat about each other bringing people home with them because Archie knew that after almost 6 months of without sex, she knew Will wouldn't be be able to keep his dick in his pants much longer before he will out on the lash and started hooking up with strangers again</p><p>Next Chapter: As the ED Staff all get sent home, Dylan knows Lev's secret and so when Faith invites Dylan to 'Bubble' her and Lev is hell about to break loose?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start of Dylan, Faith & Lev's Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post Cas S34 E42. Lockdown AU. All events of the series took place prior to lockdown</p><p>Lev and the girls move out so that Luka can continue treatment, Faith invites Dylan to move in and things escalate from there.</p><p>There will probably be a Pt 2 to this chapter at some point .</p><p>Canon Changes: Dylan outs Lev to Faith, they start making arrangements to split.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Lev, Faith and Dylan in Lockdown<br/>
Faith has not enjoyed the last 6 months by any stretch of the imagination. Finding out her husband of over a decade has been cheating on her with another man. Her and Lev are preparing to separate long term. It was the 16th of March when Faith and Lev were called into the office of Max McGerry, the hospital's CEO &amp; Luka's new neurosurgeon to inform them that of the data the government had available on the Coronavirus at the time, Luka will be classed as 'Extremely Vulnerable' because he's been receiving chemo and the Proton Bean Therapy and so his immune system is heavily weakened and he will be asked to Shield within days. Max was hopeful that they would be able to continue Luka's PBT during lockdown.</p><p>March 2020:</p><p>So that night, facing the idea of her and Lev being stuck together for months. They decide that they are going to have to tell Natalia, Ana and Luka that evening that their mum and dad are to split up. Lev, admits to the older children what he did but then drops a bombshell on the kids and his soon-to-be ex-wife. "Girls, you are going to come and stay with me for the time being" Faith's reaction is one of confusion "What? What are you talking about? "Faith, you heard Max McGerry in that meeting, Luka won't be able to go out for months and he's a kid so he can't stay in his own. At least if I have Natalia and Ana with me then I can have Jan re-arrange my shifts for when they're at school and it means Luka can continue his PBT if we do get locked down." Faith realises that everything Lev's said is correct and turns to face her daughters "Are you both ok with this?" Ana just nods and Natalia, who has more of an idea of what this all means just tells her mum "It's for the better right? So we'll do whatever we can to help you and Dad" </p><p>It was the morning when the reality of what Faith had done set in. She helped Nat, Ana and Lev pack up enough belongings for the medium term and sent them off, promising to facetime everyday and after she had taken Luka for his last day at school and explained to his teacher the situation. She got back in the car and phoned Dylan and it went to voicemail, as she was driving back to her now empty home, the phone rang. It wasn't Dylan but Jacob asking her to come in for an emergency meeting about their new working arrangements. Faith as the ACP was put on the blue team with Will and Robyn IF she could even come into work that was.</p><p>Just after the lockdown announcement:</p><p>She wanted to work but had to protect her son, but when she scanning the meticulously arranged rota Connie had emailed to the entire department, Faith noticed something which caught her eye. Dylan was working opposite shifts to her and that's when the idea popped into her head. Picking up her phone and dialling the number of usually grumpy consultant, Faith decides to cut the bullshit and just ask Dylan her question "Hey Dylan, you know that Lev and the girls have moved out, I was wondering how would you and Dervla feel about lockdown-ing with Luka and I?" the line goes quiet "...in a completely friendly capacity of course" she quickly adds. “OK I guess, are you sure?” Dylan asks and Faith just says “Yes” knowing that this arrangement will work for the both of them as Faith will be working day shift with Dylan on nights and will try and help Luka with some homeschool in the afternoon.</p><p>It takes just a matter of hours for Dylan and of course Dervla to appear on her doorstep after Luka has gone to bed. Faith collapses into the arms of her new housemate sobbing. It was Faith that made the first move, she kissed Dylan and led him up to her room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: I haven't quite decided between Connie and Jacob or Ethan shielding yet. Comment below which one you think I should do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>